


Peach

by ILoveYou_IKnow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cutesy, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff, Fruit Picking, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, So Married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-10 22:05:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11700801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILoveYou_IKnow/pseuds/ILoveYou_IKnow
Summary: Cas and Dean go fruit picking.





	Peach

**Author's Note:**

> Supernatural is not my own, nor are any of the characters.
> 
> Check out my Tumblr here (https://www.tumblr.com/blog/iloveyouiknowblog) if you like this!

“Dean! Look at all the bees!” Cas shouted joyously, running around the wide open field. "Yeah, Cas, I see them," Dean said, rolling his eyes and crossing his arms across his chest, concealing a smile at Castiel's cheesiness. Cas ran around for a little longer, before flopping down on the ground. He lay there for a few minutes, before getting up again to grab a pear from the nearby tree. He bit into the juicy flesh, the liquid running down his palm and onto his arm. He offered the fruit to Dean, and received a glare in response. "I don't eat rabbit food, Cas," He gave Dean his best puppy dog eyes (side note: look up 'Castiel puppy dog eyes' on Google images, it's adorable) and Dean finally gave in, taking a big bite of the tender fruit before licking Cas' palm and lower arm. "Dean, stop!" Castiel exclaimed, giggling. Dean grinned at Castiel, reaching up to nearby trees to pick the grapes and cherries that grew there to put them in the basket he had picked up. "I love you, Cas," Dean said, kissing his angel's nose. "I love you too," Cas said.


End file.
